Things can only get better
by sarah278
Summary: six year after leaving school Kurt is stuck in a abusive relationship with blain but when he bumps into sam in the street could Kurts future be starting to look abit better.


Hey Guys

This is my first story I've wrote ever so sorry if it rubbish review if you would like me too carry on if then it would be nice for some of your complaints =)

Summary: six year after leaving school Kurt is stuck in a abusive relationship with Blaine but when he bumps into Sam in the street could Kurt's future be starting to look better.

It was 5am in the morning and Kurt had just began to stir in his sleep before slowly starting to open his eyes and look at the alarm clock next to it his bed and allowing his eyes to Agust to the numbers that were flashing on the small rectangular screen.

'bloody hell' he thought as he grabbed his head in pain desperately trying not to wake Blaine as he new that it was just for trouble so he slowly began to climb out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom shutting the door as quietly as he possibly could when he caught his reflection in the mirror and raised his hand to his swollen face.

''oh blain why are you this to me?'' he said to himself desperately wanting the man he fell in love with to come up behind and tell him everything was going to be ok but knew that it was never going to happen.

Kurt wondered down the stairs and in to the living room thinking it would be a good idea to clean up after last nights fight before Blaine woke up and had a reason to be angry, however when Kurt walked into the living room and saw the state the living room was in he began to feel sick and think about how a man who was so good to him when they were at school could turn evil and want to intentionally hurt him.

_flash back_

_the night before_

_''Kurt babe come here please baby'' Blaine's voice rang through the all too empty house. Kurt climbed to his feet and ran down the stairs and into the living room to find Blaine lifting up cushions in a panic _

_''Babe when you were tidying up the other day did you pick up my folder i need for the big meeting tomorrow'' Blaine asked nicely which slightly calmed Kurt's nerves_

_''no sorry hunni i didnt see it'' Kurt began to become nervous again when Blains face turned to anger_

_''what do you mean you didn't see it... it was on the coffee table'' he voice coming into a shout now ''so you must have seen it'' he yelled at the top of his lungs slamming his hands on the coffee table cause a tremendous thud._

_''please Blaine stop it your scaring me'' Kurt slowly walked towards his boyfriend with his arm out hoping Blaine would comfort him but all he got was a harsh slap on the side of face knocking him backwards on to the floor hitting his head on the coffee table on the way down _

_''Aw you scared?... I'll give you something to be scared about'' he grabbed Kurt by the collar of his t-shirt pulling him up so he was standing in front of him and began to punch him repeatedly in the face till there was blood pouring out of Kurt's nose and the newly cut wound just above his eyes brow before throwing him against the wall and throwing the content of the coffee table in his dirction some items missing him and the others smashing into him with such force they felt like they were bursting through skin. When Blaine picked one of the last magazines under neath lied his folder for work. _

_''i found it. Why were you hiding it?'' blain questioned _

_''i wasn't honest'' Kurt replied still cowering in the corner_

_'' it doesnt even matter anymore go and get cleaned up you look awful'' _

_end of flash back_

_When ever Kurt thought about what Blaine was doing to him he felt a knot in his stomach which was filled with regret and sadness of how awful his once perfect life had become. Finding it to difficult to even think about what was Blaine was doing to him he began to tidy up the mess in the living room picking up the magizines and broken mugs that had been thrown at him in temper and that was when he saw it... a blood stain on the carpet and he began to panic._

'_oh no his going to kill me' Kurt whispered to himself as he scrubbed the floor with the baby wipes that were placed on table feeling a wave of relief as the stain start to come of the floor. After two hours of cleaning the house was starting to look reasonably descent and Kurt was satisfied that he was not going to be in trouble do so he decided it would be a good idea to make break fast for Blain seeing as he had the big presentation that day. With out another thought Kurt made his way into the kitchen to make breakfast he searched through all the the cupboards to find them completely empty other then a few random things like bread and butter jam and some spices that never even see the light of day once you buy them. _

'_shit' he thought out loud before looking at his watch and realising that he had know time to make it to the shops 'i guess it just gonna have to be toast then' he mumbled put some bread in the toaster and turning the kettle then pulling everything he needed out the fridge and placing them side, taping his fingers on the side and began to space out d__eep in thought causing him to jump when the toast up he quickly placed the toast on a__ plate and spread the jam and butter and filling the mug with hot water and taking it up stairs to Blaine._

'_Baby its time to wake up' Kurt whispered gently as he entered the room placing the food on Blaine's lap who stared down the food_

'_what the fuck is this?' he hissed in disapproval _

'_I-i'm sorry it was all that we had in the cupboard in the. I promise i will go shopping __later' Kurt said quietly as he looked up at his boyfriend whose face fell as he saw the damage he cause for the first time._

'_Its great baby thank you so much' He smile at his Boyfriend and pulled him into a hug_

_For the first time in what felt like forever._


End file.
